Coin processing machines generally have the ability to receive bulk coins from a user of the machine. Coin processing machines include a redemption type of machine wherein, after the deposited coins are counted, a receipt is issued indicating the value of the deposited coins. The user may redeem this receipt for the amount of deposited coins in the form of banknotes. In other embodiments, the receipt is redeemed for the amount of the deposited coins less a commission charged for use of the coin redemption machine.
Coin redemption machines are commonly used in a banking environment and/or a retail environment such as a grocery store. Because the coin redemption machines are placed in an area accessible by the general public, it is necessary to take security precautions such as disposing the coin containing receptacles (e.g., coin bags) of the redemption machine within a secure housing. However, placing the coin bags within a housing makes it difficult for an operator to access all of the coin bags such as, for example, the coin bags that may be disposed behind the other coin bags. Thus, there exists a need to provide greater access to the coin receptacles contained within a coin redemption machine.